Certain inflammatory diseases, degenerative diseases and viral diseases are major causes of morbidity and mortality in mammals. Typically these diseases are represented by the diseases of arthritis and influenza.
Arthritis is any inflammatory condition of the joints, characterised by pain and swelling. Osteoarthritis is the most common form of arthritis in which one or many joints undergo degenerative changes. Treatment includes rest of the involved joints, heat, and antiinflammatory drugs. Intraarticular injections of corticosteroids may give relief. Surgical treatment is sometimes necessary and may reduce pain and greatly improve the function of the joint. However these treatments, apart from surgical treatment, only provide temporary relief and some may have severe side reactions.
Influenza is a highly contagious infection of the respiratory tract caused by a myxovirus and transmitted by airborne droplet infection. It occurs in isolated cases, epidemics and pandemics. Treatment is symptomatic and usually involves bed rest, antipyretics such as aspirin and drinking of fluids. New strains of the virus emerge at regular intervals so it is difficult to take preventative measures to avoid the infection. There is a need for a method to prevent and to treat certain inflammatory diseases, degenerative diseases and viral diseases in mammals. There is a need for a method to prevent and to treat arthritis and influenza in mammals.
Senescence in mammals is characterised by progressive oxidations of the structural and functional molecules that constitute body cells and tissues. Oxidations of the structural and functional molecules in body cells and tissues are increased in rate by acidic conditions. Oxidations of structural and functional molecules are increased in rate by the presence of excess proton concentrations. There is a need for a method to prevent and treat excess proton concentrations in body cells so that oxidations of structural and functional molecules are decreased in rate. There is a need for a method to decrease and treat senescence in mammals.